


what you do to me

by EtherealAkaashi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, akaashi is so pretty, akaashis just really gay, can you believe i didnt write angst this time around?, i neglected my school work for this, i think im seriously infatuated with akaashi, i will devote my life to bokuaka, it's a little bit angsty but not really?, no joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 03:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18956935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherealAkaashi/pseuds/EtherealAkaashi
Summary: Akaashi can't handle how Bokuto makes him feel, so he stares from the sidelines.





	what you do to me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sick right now but is that stopping me from writing bokuaka? also i listened to best friend as i was writing this and )):
> 
> apologies if this sucks, im currently dabbing in *sick*
> 
> also add me on twt if you have it!! @keij_i

Love is unpredictable.

And Akaashi didn't expect to fall for such an idiot. But that wasn't his choice, was it? If it was, he'd immediately reject it. Because love? Akaashi doesn't do ' _love_ ', or whatever you call it.

It was ridiculous. After spending so many years with him. _Years._

 _God,_ he said to himself. _If you'd realised earlier, then you could've prevented all of this from happening._

Akaashi had done everything in his power to reject these.. these _feelings._ But his friendship with Bokuto was sickening. Sickening in an adorable way because of how they'd spend hours arguing and laughing together (he was truly sick of how in-love he was). Akaashi loved the way Bokuto's face crinkled when he made him laugh. He loved the way Bokuto was always there to provide him with love and support when no one else was there. And that's because he leans on him, and only him. It was gross. But now?

Right now, he stared at Bokuto as he lay on the bench outside, fast asleep because of night practice. It's stupid. It is so so stupid but Akaashi can't help but stare at the way Bokuto looks. His hair, no longer sticking upwards because of the amount of sweat he worked up during practicing. And the way he lay on the bench in a baby position? It was.. it was adorable. And God, don't get him started on the way the moonlight complimented Bokuto's features. He was shining and all Akaashi could do was stare (he'd do this pretty often when no one was watching).

Koutarou slowly opened his eyes, glancing at Akaashi and then smiling.

"Why are you here?"

"Why are you sleeping outside?"

"Hey, I asked first"

Akaashi sighed, taking a seat next to Bokuto on the bench. Koutarou grinned and wrapped an arm around Akaashi's shoulders.

"So, what's up?"

"It's nothing, Bokuto-san"

_Yeah, it's nothing. Just me being gay._

Honestly, Akaashi had always looked up to Bokuto (as weird as it seems). He gave him the _moment_. But the longer Akaashi hung around Bokuto, he realised that he could only have _those_ moments with him. And only with him.

_Keiji, that's disgusting. Oh my god, emotions? Disgusting. Get out._

"You say nothing's wrong but I know you better than that", Bokuto pouted.

"Really, Bokuto-san. It's nothing."

"Fine, but Akaashi?"

"Hmm?", he hummed.

Bokuto sighed and grabbed both his hands, intertwining them with his. _Oh god, oh god. Keiji's gonna have a meltdown._

"Promise me that we'll stay friends after I graduate? You have to."

"You're my best friend, what are you talking about? Of course I'll stay friends with you"

_I don't think I'd be able to live with myself if I stopped being your friend._

Bokuto laughed to himself and pulled Akaashi closer to him.

"You're right, but do best friends stare at each other in their sleep?"

_Shit._

Akaashi knew that at some point someone would realise that he stares at Bokuto far too much. But for that 'someone' to be Bokuto himself? _Shit_.

Keiji buried his face in his hands, _fuck you Bokuto-san._

"Are you embarrassed? I think it's cute", Koutarou chimed.

"Shut up, this is so embarrassing", Akaashi groaned.

Bokuto continued to laugh to himself, lifting his right hand to caress Akaashi's cheeks. Akaashi pouted because Bokuto really did love to play with his emotions, didn't he?

"Akaashi"

"Hmm?"

"When will you own up to your feelings?", Bokuto said, Akaashi's face in his palms (it was adorable).

Keiji froze.

_Do I say "what feelings?", "I'm lost" or "yeah, maybe I really want to be with you"? What do I say?!_

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Bokuto-san"

"You act like this is one-sided."

"Stop"

Akaashi had no way of processing this. Emotions? Akaashi avoided those. There is no way in _hell_ that Bokuto felt the same way. There was absolutely no way. Years had passed and Bokuto would've had plenty of time to confess, what is going o-

"I like you, Keiji"

 _I'm dead_ , Akaashi thought to himself. _I've ascended, this isn't real._

Bokuto scratched the back of his neck, still staring at Akaashi's now dumbfounded face.

"What made you want to confess to me _now_?", Keiji retorted.

"Because.. just because. But Akaashi, give my dumbass a chance"

Akaashi smiled, pulling Bokuto towards his chest.

"I've always wanted to know what it was like to be your favourite person", he whispered.

And Akaashi could _not_ tell you how fucking ecstatic it felt to kiss Bokuto.

  


**Author's Note:**

> its short,, and there was so much dialogue i was gonna deck myself. also i might write another chapter MAYBE bc im lazy and have assessments i love to neglect
> 
> \- Jull


End file.
